


Lovely Weird Day

by Johnprincelennon



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Also the age and the song isn't accurate, Band, Blurryface, Cuddling, Depression, Food, Gay, I haven't known this band that long, I suck at tagging, Kissing, M/M, Music, One Shot, Sad, Tyer, Ukulele, and it's also late, boyfriend - Freeform, jish - Freeform, jishwa dun, josh dun - Freeform, joshua dun - Freeform, little brother, relationship, sorry if this sucks, the Simpsons was distracting me, tv, twenty one pilots - Freeform, ukulele screamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: Tyler was hanging out wit his boyfriend, Josh Dun, and he gets out of hand.





	Lovely Weird Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, the Simpsons was distracting me and it's late.

Tyler. Robert. Joesph. 

Tyler wanted to be known by his father ever since he was a child. His father was barely around and it was only his mother that took the best care of him. Since Tyler was a kid, he loved music. He couldn't live without it. He would watch his dad rehearse with his band, but he was never allowed to go see him play live. His father was rude to him for so many years of his life, but he was never rude to Tyler's little brother, Jack, when he was born. It was like his father had never seen anything so simply beautiful in his entire life and it sickened Tyler so much. 

Tyler had started to write music at a young age, he was 14 when he wrote Goner and was 19 when he was able to perform it live. He had so many feelings kept in his notebook that he had in his room and he hoped nobody would ever see it. It's until Tyler and his best friend/boyfriend is able to let him release those feelings to the public.He tried to live a happy life, but it was hard when his dad would reject him. One of the earliest memories he can even remember is when he was seven years old and he wanted his dad to play the guitar before they ate breakfast. His father didn't want to, since it involved bonding with his son, but his mother made his dad play the guitar for him. His dad would always scream and yell at him, so Tyler tried to stay out of his way most of the time. It wasn't long for Tyler's little mind to make up a separate conscience for him. He would rather be Blurryface than Tyler on most days. 

But it had gotten worse as he got older, Blurry had appeared more, making Tyler more scared than he ever had. He didn't want to hurt anyone, in fact it wasn't even Tyler who performed Goner live that night. It was Blurryface. Tyler was scared to even walk onto the stage. Blurryface was more confident than Tyler ever was. He would always walk upright and his posture would be almost perfect. His feelings got more and more serious, he wanted to die. He hid the depression from his mom and his family. Josh had known for years.

On one particular day Tyler was feeling happier than he had ever felt. That was because Josh was with him, holding him and kissing his hair. He didn't want him to leave ever. Sadly on this great day Tyler was having, he of course had to watch his little brother. His little brother was only seven years old and was the angel of the household. Tyler looked up at Josh and sighed, putting his head back into his chest and closing his eyes. Josh rubbed his back and looked down at him. "Tyler you need to eat."

No you don't 

Tyler looked up at Josh and sighed, sitting up and kissing Josh's lips. "I know I do, I'm just not hungry." That was a lie he was actually starving. He ignored Blurry and got up to drink some water. He heard tiny footsteps creep into the kitchen. 

"Brother Tyler look!" Jack smiled and showed him his beautiful masterpiece of Tyler's makeup on his face. 

"Have you been in my makeup again?" He sighed and Jack nodded, mumbling a sorry. 

"Josh!! It's happening again!" He started to feel dizzy, slowly getting down onto the floor so he doesn't hit his head. 

Josh came running into the kitchen and told Jack to go upstairs and lock the door, and to not open it even if Tyler says to. Jack listened and ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. Josh held Tyler in his arms, "Tyler?" 

"What?" He asked rudely. Josh was the only one who had known about that Blurryface, and Josh wasn't really afraid of him anymore. 

"Blurry, why do you do this to him?" Josh asked, "He's having a great day and you don't need to ruin it." 

Tyler laughed a low laugh and sat up, "Whatever, his father would ruin it when he came home anyway. Move Jishwa." 

"Give me Tyler." Josh crossed his arms and glared at him. 

"I'll make you move." Blurry pushed him and Josh fell onto the floor, quickly getting up and going after Tyler. "Tyler tell him to quit!" 

Tyler continued to scream inside his mind, trying to break through to Blurry, but it wasn't helping. Tyler's mom had walked through the door saying hello to Tyler.

"Hi mom." He grinned darkly, laughing a little. Tyler was crying inside of his body and wanted to be himself for just this one day. "Blurry please let me have this day, then you can do whatever you want afterwards." Blurry wanted to relent, but decided to give in to him just one time, since he was actually in a good mood for once in his life. Tyler started to pass out again and his mom caught him, asking if he was ok. 

"I'm fine I just need to eat.." Josh had helped him up and took him to the kitchen to eat something. Josh had went and told Jack he could come out and that everything was alright now. Jack unlocked his door and continued to play with his toys. 

Tyler had eaten and drank a glass of water, feeling good the rest of the day. Cuddling and kissing Josh, that was all that he wanted.


End file.
